


Seto Kaiba X !Chunky Reader - Healing

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: !chunky reader, Angst, Bullying, Confessions, Emotions, F/M, Name Calling, Violence, blame, chunky reader, chunky reader insert, plus size, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Can two temperamental people actually lay everything down and get along?  With Seto Kaiba being one of those people, the outcome is up in the air. [Seto Kaiba X Chunky Reader] [Some minor violence]





	Seto Kaiba X !Chunky Reader - Healing

“Should we stop them?” Tea gazed at the two bickering bodies as the rest of the group shook their heads no.

“He’s more brutal with (your name) than he is with Joey…” Yugi sighed sadly as he kept staring at the two in front of him. 

“But guys…”Tea looked close to tears as their yelling went up a few notches.

“(Your name’s) a girl who can handle herself, she has all her life.” The group looked over at Joey who had a hard look on his face which was focused on (your name). Being his cousin, he knew you could take care of yourself and knew what you could handle and this little spat was something you could handle. 

“You prick! What the hell did I ever do to you?” You took another step closer to the infamous Seto Kaiba who you honestly hated with a passion right now. At first you thought he was misunderstood, but he turned out to be a downright douche bag.

“Your fat ass taking up all this space is one thing!” That was it, you were so done with this asshat. That’s all he’s been doing as of late, thinking he could get the best of you and make you weak by hitting and poking at your weight which won’t work. You’ve heard all of it before and now it didn’t even phase you. It just made you pissed off. Was there any other reason? Probably not.

Due to your height, you couldn’t reach his shoulders, so, you shoved him in the stomach making the C.E.O stumble back a bit and cough a few times as the group gasped making your eyes roll.

“Come on Kaiba, got anything else besides my weight? I’ve heard it all before, so think of something else more clever rich boy. Or, how about we cut the stupid chit chat and go at it, I’m sure my fat ass can handle a few punches.” 

You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist as you glanced up at Tea who had some tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Stop (your name), friends shouldn’t fight like this!” You scoffed and shoved her arms off your frame. 

“Friends? Me, friends with that douche bag? That’s never going to happen Tea and it never will.”   
She sniffled a bit as Serenity came up and stood next to Tea. “If that’s the case, just please don’t fight (your name)…” You shook your head at your cousin and turned back to the C.E.O. whose gaze softened a bit, but still held a stern, stoic feature. 

“Serenity, Tea, you guys don’t understand how the world treats people like me, you guys never will. Fighting back is the only way to get the respect you deserve. You guys have other options, I don’t so, be grateful and leave me alone.” You quickly shuffled past Kiaba, but not before shoving him again with your shoulder as you left the room.

You decided to go back to your room since you really didn’t have that much of choice seeing you were in a fucking blimp thousands of feet above Domino City.

Huffing up in frustration, you quickly walked down the hallway towards your quarters. You felt a tear slip down your cheek as you angrily wiped it away. You couldn’t show weakness, not now or ever. Girls like Tea and Serenity just didn’t understand. They had guys like Yugi and Duke to protect them in situations like that, but you, you were on your own and you were used to it, but sometimes you wished someone would take that burden from you.

You quickened your pace and rounded the corner bumping into something and hearing an ‘oof’ from it. You cursed silently when you saw that it was Mokuba you ran into, Kaiba’s brother. You’ve gotten to know the young boy quite well and hung out with him around town frequently. He adored you and just kind of latched onto you after some time. You confined in one another your problems and feelings and it honestly felt nice to have someone to talk to about it even if he was just a kid, but Mokuba’s wisdom is way past his age that was one thing you were sure of.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry Mokie.” Holding out your hand for him he grasped it as you hauled him up and back onto his feet.

“It’s okay (your name), so what are you…” You raised your brow as he just stopped talking and was staring at your face. “Umm…something on my face?” He only shook his head and gestured for you to come down to his height which wasn’t that hard since he was almost taller than you anyway. You squatted down a little and he swiped his thumbs under your eyes as you felt wetness being spread across them.  
“Why’re you crying?” You smiled and patted the hand that was on your chubby cheek and laughed a bit. “Ah, don’t worry about me Mokie, I’m alright.” You stood back up to your height only to have him grasp your hand.  
“If you were alright, you wouldn’t be crying…was it Seto that made you cry?” Your eyes widened, but you kept your composure. You knew you had to lie to him and you hated to do that, but you couldn’t just straight up tell him ‘yeah, your douche of a brother made me cry, he’s an awful human being’. No, Mokuba looked up to Seto and he was all Mokuba had left, this was a situation where you had to lie.   
“Of course not Mokie, I just don’t feel well is all, I’m just in some pain.” Well, that part you weren’t making up at least. The younger Kaiba started dragging you down the hall with a determined look on his face. You laughed, “Where exactly are we going?” Mokuba glanced back at you with a wide smile, “To get you better, I’m gunna make you soup and tea and we’ll watch movies while you rest in bed!” You nodded as you let him drag you down the hall. It was nice to see Mokuba act like a kid again, he never really had moments like this from everything he’s told you. He’s always said being around you made him feel like he could act like it and you were happy to hear that.

Both Mokuba and you didn’t notice a pair of blue eyes peeking at the whole scene from around the corner. After you stormed out leaving everyone speechless, Seto received a ‘scolding’ from the friendship committee until he had enough and made his leave as well. He’d admit, he wasn’t expecting you to say what you did back there. You weren’t like the other ‘losers’ that ran around with Yugi, you intrigued him. Yes, he was harsher on you with the rudeness than he was with the ‘mutt’, but you stood your ground and fought back and he loved that. He never really held interest in people who had others fight for them like the mutt’s sister or the head cheerleader of the friendship committee. 

You were feisty and you had spunk and he enjoyed that. You were a challenge of sorts, you didn’t try to be nice to him unlike the others and he knew you wanted to break him, he wouldn’t let you of course, but it sparked something inside him when you tried. Seeing how you acted with him and with Mokuba showed volumes about you. Kaiba knew you put up a façade and only acted like nothing affected you, but now he could see it did. You even kept it up around Mokuba. He’s never been good at expressing his emotions, but he wanted to know more about you and spend time with you like Mokuba did.

Balling his fists up, he decided to head back to his quarters and ease drop on you and Mokuba. Turning around, he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see; Yugi. “Why do you do that to her?” Scoffing, Kiaba tried to go around him only to have him cut off his path. “Get out of my way loser.” The short boy only shook his head no and stood his ground. “You like her and yet you treat her so harshly Kaiba, why?” The CEO stood shocked for moment as his question processed in his mind. How the hell did he catch onto it?

“Me liking someone like her? Yugi, you must be blind to think I’d like a whale like her.” The tri-colored haired boy only laughed at Kaiba’s comment. “You don’t mean that, I can see how you cringe every time you call her a horrible name, the way you follow her everywhere and those glances you give her when you think nobodies looking.” Kaiba averted his eyes away from Yugi, ashamed at himself that he let his emotions get in the way.

“She needs you.” With his interest peaked again, the brunette looked back at Yugi who had a smile on his face. “What do you mean she needs me?” At this point, there were no sarcastic comment or nasty remarks on Seto’s part, he was truly intrigued about what Yugi said. Those words struck him in a way he couldn’t describe. Yes, He wanted you to need him even if he’d never openly confess it.  
“She needs you to show her that you can open up to her and that you can be there for her when she needs it.” Scoffing, Kaiba glared down at the duelist. “She hates me, she won’t give me the time of day.” Yugi shrugged, “Then give her reasons not to hate you.” Seto quirked an eyebrow at his suggestion. Yugi went on, “Be nice to her, take her places, show her you’re trying to change for her sake. Because if you don’t, you’ll lose her before you even get her.” Giving the C.E.O. a thumbs up, Yugi turned around and made his way back down the hall.

Kiaba pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. On one hand, he had an image to keep up and already being one that was awful at showing emotions, he didn’t really know how to go about showing them to (your name). On the other, there was no denying that there was something pulling him towards you, and he’d be damned if he just abandons that.

Deciding to hide low for now, he headed to his room where he could watch you and Mokuba on the monitors. Stepping into his room, he pressed a button, activating the lock so nobody could disturb him. As he sat in his chair, he laid his head back and closed his eyes for a moment relaxing briefly before he turned his attention to the monitors, most specifically, your room.

He let a rare little smile slip as he watched Mokuba take care of you. Pressing a green button, your monitor took up the whole screen as the sound came on, Mokuba’s voice filtering through. “Alright (your name), let’s get you into bed.” Your laugh echoed through the speakers as Seto gently smiled again at the sound. “You don’t have to stay here Mokie, I’m feeling better already!” Said boy only shook his head and led you to your bed and ushered you into you, pulling the blankets up under your chin as you only laughed at his antics. “You never take care of yourself (your name), let me do it for you, okay?” Your laugh suddenly stopped as a small frown came upon your face. You heard Mokuba say something about going to get you soup as you heard the door slide shut. Sitting up slightly in your warm bed, you nodded your head in silent agreement to Mokuba’s statement. Yeah, you never really did take care of yourself now that you thought about it.

You always let your problems just fester and you usually just bottled everything up, not confiding in anyone, well, that was until Mokuba came along. You were usually keen on being alone and you were used to it, but now you had Mokuba’s company and that was wonderful in itself. You were usually pegged as one to take care of themselves and seen as an independent girl and for the most part- you were. Except, when you needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to about your confidence issues and body image- nobody was there- because, you were (y/n) (l/n)- big, bad independent woman that could magically do anything and everything….you weren’t though- you were only human and everyone just forgot that.

Joey used to tell you all the time that you didn’t need anyone, you weren’t like Serenity. That statement made you both mad and sad. Yeah, you weren’t like your cousin in the slightest- you were big and loud and sometimes a bit mean while she was thin, quiet and always nice to everyone she came in contact with. Serenity always had to have someone by her side because Joey saw here is ‘fragile’. Why couldn’t you be fragile? Being strong on your own for so long with all these issues- you were starting to crack.

Bringing your hands up, you started to brush the tears that started falling from your eyes. “Why can’t I just have someone to lean on…being strong is s-so hard.” You talked to the still air as you huffed up and stopped sniffling. Giving a short laugh you continued your monologue. “Maybe I should just move away once I’m off this blimp, continue on with my life somewhere else.” You nodded your head a bit at your own suggestion thinking about the places you could go. 

Nobody really needed you here in Domino City. Yeah, you had Joey and Serenity, but they had people in their lives and the others in the little gang of friends didn’t really know you so they just kind of kept to themselves. Your mind went to Mokuba- the only one who was a real friend to you. Biting your lip you shook your head. “No, I can’t leave Mokuba here alone, he seems so happy when I’m around- the only one that’s happy really.” 

As you continued to argue with yourself in your room, Seto was having an inner battle. On one hand, he wanted to beat the shit out of Wheeler and on the other- he wanted to beat the shit out of himself for treating you the way he has. He knew you were a strong woman, one that stood up for herself and what she believed in and he liked that greatly about you. The way you wouldn’t back down from him, you were feisty and determined and he honestly always enjoyed riling you up like that so he could see that gleam in your eyes.

Not only that, you stayed with his brother. He knew with his busy schedule, he’d never be able to give Mokuba the attention and bonding he needed, but you- you were a natural and the way his little brother opened up to you was amazing. He was grateful that Mokuba could be a normal kid around you and enjoy his childhood, that’s all Seto wanted.

Even after all the harsh words and names he’s thrown into your face, he really did find you entrancing. The way you carried yourself with confidence in public and how you were ready to tackle anything that came your way, truly reeled him in. Now though, he could see that it was a façade and he couldn’t help but feel like the main reason for that decline.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as your door slid open to reveal Mokuba carrying a tray with an assortment of things on it. “Alright (y/n), I got some of your favorite things besides soup!” He announced this cheerfully and sat the full tray down on the table in the middle of the table. Sitting up from the bed you made your way over to him- a smile on your round face. “Oh wow, thanks Mokie!” You cheerfully expressed this as you gazed upon the tray which was filled with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, (favorite candy), (favorite drink), (favorite food) and even your favorite film, (favorite film). You could see the kid went all out to make you feel better and you swore you wouldn’t cry, but the care he put into making this was overwhelming you as a few tears slid down your chubby cheeks and onto the tray. 

“Hey, why’re you crying?” You felt his small hand wrap around your plump one as you chuckled a bit at him. “I’m just happy is all Mokie.” He gently squeezed your hand and grinned up at you at the praise you gave him. “That’s good (y/n), now I’ll be back okay? I’m gunna change into my pajamas so we can watch the movie together! You should change too so you can get some rest afterwards.” With those words said, he made his way back out of your room as you smiled, going to your drawers to get some pajamas out yourself. 

As Seto sat there, watching the interaction between the two of you, he couldn’t figure out what to do about his situation. The only person he’s known to should some sort of affection too was his little brother, but this feeling was so different from what he felt from Mokuba. It made him feel guilty about the things he said to you and all he wanted to do was hold you so you could confide in him.

With a frustrated growl, Seto hit the keyboard and sighed in defeat as a small knock caught his attention. He quickly made the screen in front of him go to the main screen with all the other rooms on display before pressing a button on the side of his chair, the C.E.O. heard the door slide open and feet padding on the ground. “Seto, could I have an extra blanket?” Standing up, Seto faced Mokuba who had a smile playing on his face which made a light one crack onto the usually stoic man’s face.

“Don’t you have enough blankets in your room?” Striding over to his bed, he grabbed a light blanket to give to the younger Kaiba. 

“Yeah I do, but I’m not going back to my room right now.” Raising a brow like he had no idea what was going on, he waited for him to explain what Seto already knew. “(your name) and I are having a movie night, she’s not feeling well and I thought I’d take care of her.” Seto ‘tsk’d’ at his explanation and handed him the soft item. “Why’re you spending time with that fatty anyway?” Seto saw Mokuba’s smile falter at his words. The duelist wanted to cringe at the horrible name he just called you, but he had to, you hated him anyways- what was the point of trying to pursue something farther when there wasn’t any hope.

“S-she’s not fat, she’s a nice girl and she’s funny.” He could see the way Mokuba clutched the blanket that he was getting angry. “Why do you always have to be so mean to her? She goes through enough already from everyone else, she even tried to be nice to you Seto!” At this point the younger boy’s knuckles were turning white with how tight he was clutching the blanket and his voice rose a bit higher with each word that spewed out of his mouth.

“Why do people judge (your name) because of her weight? She’s more than that and I thought that you’d see that Seto, but I guess you’re just like everyone else!” With that said, Mokuba threw the blanket on the ground and stomped back towards the door.

“Mokuba wait…” Seto spouted this out before he could make it out the door. He looked back at his older brother with crossed arms and a raised brow. Seto needed to confide in someone about this and who better than the one person that has spent the most time with you. Sitting on his bed with a heavy sigh he looked up at Mokuba.

“The reason I say those things to her is because she intrigues me, she stands up for herself unlike other girls, but at this point she most likely hates me…so there’s no point in pursuing anything farther.” Glancing at his younger brother, he had his brows knitted together as he processed everything. Seto Continued, “I’ve been feeling guilty saying all those things about her and to be truthful, I was the one who made her cry today.” Mokuba’s eyes widened at his older brothers words.

“(Your name) lied so you wouldn’t think differently of me….she hides a lot from everyone, including you Mokuba. She wants you to be a kid and enjoy your childhood just like I do…she his amazing Mokie, but I’ve never felt this way about someone like her before-I’m acting even more terrible to her because this scares me.” Pouring his supposedly stone heart out to his brother, Seto’s gaze went back to the monitor where he was watching you earlier and he wondered what you were doing right now and if you were doing alright by yourself.

The C.E.O. was surprised as arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry I yelled Seto, I-I just don’t like people hurting (your name), she’s been through so much.” Placing a hand on Mokuba’s head, he ruffled the boys hair a bit. “I know she has, but you’ve done a good job helping her.” Smiling down at Mokuba, Seto wrapped his arms around his younger brother as he brought his walls down only for him.

“You can join us for movie night Seto, I’m sure there’s plenty of room on the bed.” Seto gave a rare laugh at his brother’s suggestion and pulled back from the loving hug. “I don’t know how (your name) would feel about that Mokie.” The younger Kiaba hung his head a bit. “I just want all of us to be together.” Seto’s brow rose a bit at his words. Mokuba continued, “ (Your name) needs someone and you obviously like her…I just thought that maybe once you patch things up with her…that maybe he could all act like a…family?” 

Mokuba was hesitant as he spoke his feelings and hopes aloud to his older brother. A smile curled on Seto’s face at the innocent words that his brother spoke.   
“If (your name) can ever forgive me and my actions, I’m sure we could all act like a family Mokie.” Mokuba’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the words. “Well, you could start with this movie night.” With a sigh, the older Kaiba nodded his head. He couldn’t make things anymore worse than what they were, so there was only going up at this point.

“Good, change into your pajamas and meet me in (your name’s) room!” Mokuba practically skipped out of the room. Shaking his head, Seto went about with his brother’s orders.

You were decked out in your most comfy pajamas and crazy fuzzy socks and you were content. A knock came at your door, thinking it was Mokuba you answered. “Come on in!” Your smile faltered when Joey walked through the door, hands in his pockets. 

“You made Tea and Serenity pretty upset back there.” You felt your face tense up at his words. Really? That’s what he came in here to talk to you about? No, ‘Hey (your name), you seemed really upset and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay sense you’re my family and all’. Nope, it was all about Tea and Serenity again, it was never about your feelings or how you were doing.

“Yo, (your name), ya in there?” Shifting your gaze back to your cousin he continued. “I think ya need to go apologize to them, they were just trying to defuse the situation and all.” You gave a short laugh at his suggestion and got up from the bed and faced him.

“No.” The blonde’s eyebrows rose. “Whatcha mean no?” His voice started to rise a bit, but that wasn’t going to stop you. “I’m not apologizing especially when this whole situation wasn’t my fault!” Putting your hands on your wide hips you stood your ground.

“You made them upset, it is your fault!” Laughing bitterly at the duelist you poked his chest. “Upset? I made them upset?! What about me Joey?! I’ve been upset for months, but you wouldn’t notice that would you! Just because I stand up for myself doesn’t mean I’m all fucking right all the time! Yeah, I’m not timid and I don’t let people walk all over me like Tea and Serenity-.” “Hey, don’t you-!” “Let me fucking finish!” Joey piped down at your outburst.

“True, I’m a big girl in both senses of the word, but I still have feelings Joey and you know how much my self-esteem is shit. You knew all of this and yet here you are saying I need to apologize for something I didn’t even do! That’s pretty fucked up Joey.” With your rant over, a scowl was etched onto your face, your cheeks red from your yelling.

You just hoped and prayed your message got across to him this time. He was quiet for a few moments as his eyes shifted all over your room, refusing to make eye contact with you.  
“I can’t protect you (your name)…” You rolled your eyes. “I don’t need protection, I need somebody I can go to for a shoulder to cry on, someone to give me advice. God, it’s not that hard Joey! Why can you do that with Tea and Serenity, but when it comes to me, you magically forget how to do that?!” 

Joey bit his lip and tried to answer a few times, but only closed his mouth in the end. Sighing, you pointed towards the door. “When you figure out how to treat me like a normal human being, come and talk to me, but until then- bye Joey.” Not saying anything else, he made his way towards the door as it slid open revealing Mokuba and Seto all dressed in their pajamas.

“Rich boy, the hell are you doing here?” Glancing back at you and back towards Seto, Joey had his brow raised. You were confused yourself as the hatred boiled in your tummy as you gazed at the C.E.O. What was he doing here? You knew Mokie was here for a movie night, but that didn’t explain his brother. Folding your arms, you wanted to see how this exchange went.

“To spend time with (your name).” Was the short and curt reply he offered Joey, pushing past him and into your room- ushering Mokuba forward as well. “I didn’t give you permi-.” Joey was cut off by Kaiba’s glare. “She doesn’t need permission from anyone, she can make her own decisions.” With that said, he shut your door as Mokuba jumped on the bed, rolling around in the soft blankets. 

You just stood there blinking at what just happened and the words that Seto spoke. It was something you’ve never seen before. Did the famous Seto Kaiba just defend you and say he was here to spend time with you, the girl who he insulted a few hours ago? Needless to say, you were beyond confused at what was happening, but you had an inkling as to who was behind it. You shot a look at Mokuba who only smiled at you and patted your bed so you’d come and sit down.

Shrugging, you decided to take a seat at the end of the bed, only to have Mokuba flip over and steal the space, giving the boy a look, you sat next to him-in the middle. The lights were suddenly dimmed a bit and the television screen illuminated the darkened room. 

You felt arms wrap around your arm and a pressure on your shoulder. Looking down, Mokuba was practically snuggled up to your side with a content look on his face. A small smile appeared on your face and you felt content as well even if Seto was in the room as well. 

As the movie started, the bed dipped once again as the usually stoic man sat next to you- an awkward silence filling the already tense air. Clearing your throat a bit you decided to thank him for the words he said to Joey earlier. “Um, thanks for what you said to Joey.” 

You heard Seto scoff a bit, his attention going to his brother who was watching the movie still attached to your side- a small smile making its way to his face. “Why did you say that…” You trailed off knowing he knew what you were talking about. You didn’t want to bring it up in front of Mokuba that his brother made you cry. Glancing back up at Seto, you saw him gulp which made you raise a brow. You never thought you’d see the day where the famous duelist showed any signs of nerves.

“We can discuss that after the movie.” With that said, he turned his attention back to the screen. Biting your lip you nodded to yourself and did the same. Throughout the movie, you and Mokuba chatted a bit and laughed at your favorite parts. Seto was so quiet through the whole thing, but you could swear that he was scooting closer to you through the film because by the middle of the movie, you felt the warmth of his side touching yours.

It was at a slow part of the film and as you watched, a soft snore caught your attention as the weight on your side increased. Looking over and down, Mokuba fell asleep during the movie and still latched onto your side and you’d admit- it was fucking adorable. Moving some of his bushy hair out of his eyes, you smiled down at the boy and started stroking his hair softly. “He looks up to you.” Startled by the soft voice of Seto, you glanced over at him, a small smile on his face as he gazed down at Mokuba.

“Why? You’re his brother, he’s supposed to look up to you.” Shaking his head Seto did something that almost gave you a heart attack- he grabbed your hand and held it in his own.

“You’re stronger than me (your name) and Mokuba sees that, that’s why he wanted to spend so much time with you- you’re an amazing person in his eyes and I can see why.” A blush started to rise on your cheeks. The man that insulted you and basically bashed the hell out of you was now holding your hand and telling you nice things.

Slowly sliding your hand out of his hold, you tucked a piece of hair behind your hair and took a breath. “I don’t understand what’s going on Seto….hours ago you were bashing me into the ground with hurtful names and I almost beat the shit out of you and now you’re defending me and complementing me and holding my hand…what’s going on?” 

Feeling the bed move, Seto faced you completely. “I’m not the best with speaking my feelings so just be patient with me.” Silently nodding at his request he continued. “I said all those names to you because I loved to see you get riled up and you have fire to you when you defend yourself, you intrigue me (your name).” “You were awful to me because I intrigue you?” Seto bit his lip and sighed. 

“No, I was awful because this scares me- having these feelings for you…I’ve only ever had deep feelings for Mokuba since he’s my brother, but I have deep feelings for you…I didn’t know how to go about them so I turned to teasing you and, I’m sorry (your name), but it made me realize how strong you really are and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I hope you’ll consider me in the future.” In your head your mouth was practically shoveling the dirt at this point. You couldn’t believe what Seto was telling you. I mean, it made sense, but to have him confess this to you, right now was just mind boggling to you. 

You appreciated it though, to know the reason why to his behavior and you could tell the man was telling the truth, why would he lie about it anyway? To be honest, you were glad that he told you. Deep down even with the hostile words and actions you both exchanged- you had forbidden feelings for him, but you were at odds with them, but now you could tell him too. 

He just told you what you wanted to hear, not even your cousins could tell you those simple words, but Seto did. You felt tears fall down your chubby cheeks. They were happy tears. 

Seto wiped the tears away and you grabbed the hand that held yours a few minutes ago in your chubby one. “Thank you, that’s all I’ve wanted.” Giving a nod, he squeezed your hand gently. “I knew I wasn’t supposed to, but I started having feelings for you too even though I wanted to yell and scream at you more…” You gave a short laugh and continued. “Mokuba always talks about you, don’t think he doesn’t look up to you Seto- he truly does. He’s an amazing young man and you’re pretty amazing yourself.” Looking into his eyes, you could see a blush spread across the man’s cheeks.   
“I look up to both of you guys actually.” You both jumped at the voice as Mokuba jumped up from the bed- a huge smile on his face. “Okay, you guys got all the business out of the way, you two can kiss and make up now! Then, we can be a family!” 

“A family?” You looked up at Seto as the man looked over at Mokuba. “Yeah, me, you and Seto! We can go places together and have more movie nights like this- like a real family.” Mokuba’s smile never faltered, until Seto piped up.

“Mokuba, I don’t think that’ll happen, he just settled out spat. I don’t think-.” Deciding to shut Seto up, you leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips which rendered him speechless for the moment. “Now hold on, I never said no to the idea.” Smiling at Mokuba who was jumping up and down in excitement, you thought on the idea.

It didn’t sound like a bad notion when you thought about it. Mokuba was still a kid and he even said he looked up to both you and Seto. He already spent a lot of time with both of you. With you and Seto settling this hatred towards each other- it looked like a nice clear road ahead. Mokuba’s been through so much and he deserved happiness finally- you all did really. 

Mokuba smiled between the two of you and scampered out feeling proud of himself at the moment- he played cupid and he won this round. (Your name) and his brother were happy and that’s all he wanted.

With the both of you alone in your room, Seto broke the silence. “So, you’re okay with being a family?” Smiling up at him you nodded. He then pulled you towards him so you were on his lap. “Seto, I’m too big for this.” Shaking his head he answered, “You’re fine (your name), you always were.” You stroked his soft hair as leaned his head against the wall.

“Do you think this’ll work?” You knew he was referring to everything that just went on- you and him and Mokuba’s suggestion and your approval of it. “I know it will, we just need to take it one day at a time.” Seto hummed at your advice as his hands grasped your plump waist. “I know you won’t believe me, but you’re beautiful and so strong (your name), I’m glad I met you even if I was a total ass to you.” Giggling at him you nodded. 

“I believe you Seto, I can tell from your eyes. I’m glad I met you too even if you were a grade A total ass.” You both shared a soft laugh as a nice quiet came over the both of you. There was no awkward silence, just a calmness- something both of you searched for and finally found in each other.


End file.
